The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for high bandwidth parsing of data encoding languages.
A data exchange language is a language that is domain-independent and can be used for any kind of data. Its semantic expression capabilities and qualities are largely determined by comparison with the capabilities of natural languages. The term is also applied to any file format that can be read by more than one program, including proprietary formats. However, a file format is not a real language as it lacks a grammar and vocabulary.
Practice has shown that certain types of formal languages are better suited for this task than others, since their specification is driven by a formal process instead of a particular software implementation need. For example. Extensible Markup Language (XML) is a markup language that was designed to enable the creation of dialects (the definition of domain-specific sublanguages) and is a popular choice now in particular on the Internet. Other formal languages used for data exchange may include: Atom, JavaScript Object Notation (JSON), YAML, Relative Expression Based Object Language (REBOL), and Gellish. Beneficial to a reliable data exchange is the availability of standard dictionaries-taxonomies and tools libraries such as parsers, schema validators and transformation tools.